Interference
by Jetafray Angel
Summary: Jazz notices Danny's overworked and Star notices Robin's obsessed. What more needs to be said? Robin/Danny two-shot.
1. Blind Dating

**Interference (One-Shot)**

* * *

Jasmine Fenton stared at her brother, who was currently bandaging up a long scrape that spread across his chest. Of course, he didn't know she was watching — he didn't even know _she knew about it_ — and she was perfectly happy with him being oblivious to her observations.

He was so clueless. Yet, he was constantly risking his life, fighting ghosts and ghouls and other beings who threatened the city. His grades were horrible in her's and her parents' eyes, but Danny was somehow able to pass (though barely) despite only hearing half the lessons, a few hours of sleep, and only getting minimal homework done.

However, Jazz could see the effects that the constant vigilance and saving were taking on him. Danny was snappier and easily agitated, his grades were decreasing even more, he walked like he weighed more, and he avoided chatting with her like he used to.

He needed a break.

Jazz grinned, turning around and silently stalking towards her room. She had some sisterly plotting to do.

* * *

"Danny?" Jazz questioned, approaching her brother the next day with a pen and paper.

He sighed and looked at her, a look of slight annoyance, but also guilt, on his face. "What, Jazz?" He sounded tired. He always sounded tired.

Jazz smiled slightly and pulled over a chair. She sat down in front of Danny and leaned forward, trying to hide the part of her that was screaming like a fangirl at her plans. "Can you help me with something? It's about the interests of an _average_ teenage boy, and you're the only _average_ teenage boy I know really well. So, can you spare some time?"

Danny rose an eyebrow. He stared at her for a good minute, as if calculating something, before he placed his own pencil down and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Perfect.

"Your name is Daniel James Fenton, yes?" Jazz started.

Danny gave her a 'really?' look. "Yes."

"What do you look for in a relationship?"

Danny blinked. "What kind of question is tha—"

"Answer it, Danny. I did say it was about the 'interests' of a teenage boy." Haha, take that. She was prepared. Her plan was full proof.

Danny rubbed his forehead, but nodded. "You did. I guess I look for…"

* * *

'_…and I'd hope the person understands that I may run off on occasion, but it has nothing to do with them. They'd need to be understanding and trustworthy—hopefully, someone I can relate to._'

Jazz pressed 'enter' on the keyboard, watching as the file for the "Perfect Couple" website was uploaded. By morning, she'd be able to give Danny the break he deserved, hopefully.

Maybe if he had a boyfriend, things would turn out better for him.

* * *

Robin was doing it again, Star noted. She stood outside his door, her ear pressed to it, and listened to his mumblings, typing, scratching, and frustrated moans. Ever since the Trigon event, Robin had entered his "I OBSESS OVER SLADE" phase.

Starfire knew why. She wasn't clueless like the others believed; she just didn't fully understands their customs. But Robin…she liked to think she understood him. He was uptight, a tad antisocial, independent, hot (oh, so very hot), and gay.

She was heartbroken when she found out. Her teenage crush wasn't — and wouldn't likely — have an interest in her. But she got over it; after all, she still had Robin as a friend.

Plus, picturing him with another guy was just _so cute_! Like Silkie, only more human!

...Yeah, a lot more human.

Star giggled silently, but stopped in her giggling when she heard something being slammed against. Her giggly mood disappeared and was covered with concern.

All that thinking couldn't have been healthy. His obsessive nature prevented him from sleeping most of the time, and he was getting grumpier and slower in fights. Unless he was pissed off, then he became like fire and it was just so obvious to tell he was slowly…what was it? Breaking to pieces? Yeah. That sounded right, for the human terms.

Maybe…Robin needed something to get his mind off Slade. Something sweet!

…_Or_, Star thought childishly, _someone_.

* * *

Star knocked questioningly on the door to Robin's study. In her free hand, she was holding a sandwich (Robin had skipped lunch) and there was a small piece of paper sticking out of her belt.

"Who is it?" Robin's agitated tone made through.

Star couldn't hold back a smile. That tone would be nonexistent when her plan worked.

And it would.

"It's Starfire. Can we do the talking? I have some questions for you," Star replied, allowing her feet to slowly lift off the ground. She was giddy with energy, but at the same time, a bit worried Robin would see through her.

…

Then again, he was obsessed with Slade at the moment. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

There was an annoyed sigh and for a second Star thought he wouldn't agree.

"Go ahead, but make it quick."

She giggled and opened to door, offering Robin the sandwich. "I brought you lunch, Robin."

He eyed her, and then the BLT, raising an eyebrow. "Did you make it, Star?"

Starfire sighed. "No, I'm sorry I did not. Cyborg made it for you. I can make you something if you'd like, though." She was trying to tease — it was clear they didn't share the same tastes — but Robin didn't catch her tone.

"Oh, no, this sandwich is just perfect," Robin hurriedly stated, pushing himself out of his chair before taking the plater from her. He took a bite and swallowed. "So what questions do you have for me?"

Star smiled and pulled out a small slip of paper as well as reaching over and grabbing Robin's pencil. "An online air of questions. I figured it would be interesting. I thought you may like it, and since you've been so busy lately…"

Okay, so her lie wasn't the best. But Robin's mind was only half listening to her, so hopefully he wouldn't catch it.

He didn't.

"Yeah, whatever." He took another bite of the sandwich.

"Marvelous! Erm, Robin, what kind of secret name shall you have?" Star questioned shyly.

Robin didn't give it much thought. "Just put Richard or Dickson or something."

Star nodded, jotting down _Richard Dickson_. "And what do you look for in a relationship?" she continued innocently, batting her eyes.

Robin rose an eyebrow. "What kind of questionnaire is this?"

"An amazing one!" Star said hurriedly. "Now answer me, please."

Robin sighed, but said, "Well, he'd have to…"

* * *

'_…and he wouldn't press on my secrets. There'd be an underlined sense of trust between us, and he'd have to respect that I have secrets and parts of my past that I will tell him when I'm ready._'

Star smiled childishly when she pressed 'enter', watching eagerly as the bar at the top of the computer loaded. Beast Boy was snickering over her shoulder, eating what appeared to be a tofu…thing.

Starfire was curious, but she didn't exactly want to know, either.

Cyborg was giving the screen a knowing smile. "This is definitely a good option for him," he mentioned. "It'll help him get his mind off of Slade's possible return."

"He'll be furious with you three when he finds out what you're doing," Raven informed cooly, not bothering to look up from a book.

Beast Boy glanced back. "Come on, Rae. You can't say you don't agree with us!"

Rae smirked. "I said no such thing."

* * *

Raven was right when she said Robin would be furious with what the other Titans were planning. Of course, that didn't stop them from shoving him and Raven (because she knew his identity) into a room and telling Raven to make him look like a civilian.

Raven said, "Star wants you to wear something 'cute'," Raven used air quotes, "but I think this'll do." The gothic mage held up a black hoodie with hints of the occasional red, a navy shirt, and jeans. "I know you're not one for being…" She paused to think over her word choice before saying, "…fancy. Flashy, maybe, but not too fancy."

Robin scowled lightly as he took the clothes from Raven. "And what about my mask? I'm not gonna go walking around without a mask." The last thing he needed were for people to see him maskless. Even Slade hadn't been allowed to see his real face, and he didn't want a supposed stranger to see it, either.

Rae smirked lightly and flicked out a pair of shades. "These work?" She handed them to the Boy Wonder. Robin held them cautiously before sighing.

"Yeah, I guess. Now shoo. I'm going to have to change somehow."

Raven rolled her dark purple eyes before heading out of his room. "Have fun on your date," she said uncharacteristically, smiling almost knowingly as she shut the door behind her.

Robin merely stared down at the outfit in his hands with a hateful glare. "I'm only putting you on because Star went through so much trouble."

The clothes didn't respond.

"…And maybe this will be good for me."

* * *

"I can't believe you tricked me, Jazz." Danny stated flatly, glaring at his sister who was grinning from ear to ear, arms crossed. "What sister does that?"

Jazz winked. "One who's worried about her little brother." She reached out and ruffled Danny's untamable hair, ignoring his cry. "Oh, be quiet, Danny. You know you need this."

Danny huffed. "Still, setting me up on a date with someone I don't know? Who does that?"

"…Me," Jazz said bluntly. "Now go put something on." She gestured to Danny's pink pajamas with a goofy smile. "Unless you want to appear like a lazy couch potato."

Danny glared. "I hate you."

"No, you love me."

"Says who?"

"Says you."

"Since when?"

"Since I said so." Jazz stuck out her tongue, but swung Danny around backwards and began shoving him towards his room. "Now change! And into something more than your usual outfit."

"What's wrong with my usual outfit?" Danny questioned, hurt that his classic white-T with a red circle wasn't something he could wear.

After a moment, Jazz replied with, "It's too normal."

"So?"

"So, you're not normal."

Danny's eyes widened slightly and Jazz realized she slipped something.

"Oh, just change!" Jazz rushed, pushing Danny into his room and shutting the door on him. "And don't bother with Sam or Tucker! I got them into it, too!"

"Damn you, Jazz," Danny muttered, opening his closet and taking out a pair of jeans and a blue and white long-sleeved shirt.

Ha. Let's see her complain now.

"Love you, too, Danny."

* * *

As Robin got closer to the designated meeting place — a simple IHOP, nothing fancy by any means, but still delicious — he began to feel nervous.

Him.

_Robin_.

_Nervous_.

The two words shouldn't have ever even been said together, but it was true. Robin found himself pushing up the shades like it was a bad habit and he found his hands clammy in a way they hadn't been since he first met his mentor.

Robin supposed it was because he was meeting someone out of costume. That also hadn't happened since he met his mentor, unless he was as his true identity, but even now…

…Okay, he kinda was under his true identity. What was he thinking giving Starfire that name?

Oh, wait. She wasn't Star at the moment — she was Kori, his best friend since pre-K. And Cyborg was Victor, with his green cat named Garfield. Raven was the goth friend, Rachel.

Robin never felt so out of place. How often did his team members sneak out under secret identities? Was he the only one who didn't? And—

—and he was striving off topic.

Robin sighed, pushing up his shades again as he walked up to the front of the restaurant.

* * *

Danny wasn't fairing much better. He was overly curious, but his nerves were peaking more than they had since his last crush on Paulina.

What if Jazz made the wrong choice? What if the 'Richard' person was a total jerk and had no respect for his feelings? Yeah, Danny would leave him then and there, but Danny had never had to deal with a weirdo who was obsessed with him.

…Actually, there was Vlad, so that part was invalid.

He'd just tell the guy to get a cat, then.

Anyway, that wasn't Danny's worst fear.

What if Jazz made the perfect choice, and him, being Danny, screwed it the hell up? Got himself embarrassed and scared the guy away?

Maybe he was panicking and overthinking it. Okay, he was overthinking it. He just had to keep a cool mind and wait for the guy to arrive at his booth and then start a normal conversation.

Normal.

Yeah. He could do it. Normal people talked about weather, right? And gas prices! Maybe the guy was super into fashion (god, he hoped not) and wanted to talk about animal furs.

A mental image of a mystery guy getting best up by Sam flashed into his mind and Danny winced.

Yeah, for his sake and Danny's, he better not be a gay fashionista.

Danny places see his elbow on the table and leaned his forehead into his palm. He was just about to flee, hit with the sudden fear that the guy could really be a fashionista of some sort (he wouldn't put it past Jazz), but a voice suddenly made him pause.

"You're Daniel Fenton, right?"

Oh, thank god the voice didn't sound like a squeak toy.

* * *

Robin was pleasantly surprised when the person he assumed he was meeting nodded. His hair was the same shade as his, only Daniel's looked like a mess whereas Starfire had raked a comb through his to get it not to spike or flop all over the place.

Robin held out his hand and gave Daniel a small smile. "I'm, uh, Richard."

"I go by Danny," Danny responded, smiling brightly. He laughed and waved a hand at Robin at the seat across from him. "Go ahead and sit, I guess."

Robin went ahead and took a seat, feeling his nerves rise again. Him and Danny sat there for a few minutes in silence, and just when Robin was about to break the unbearable barrier, Danny spoke up.

"You know, I never agreed to this meeting," he said with an airy laugh, his light blue eyes filled with mirth. "My sister and friends set me up."

Robin snorted. "My best friends planned this entire thing out. I didn't find out about it until this morning, when they sprang it on me."

Danny chuckled. "Looks like we both know where this is heading then, huh?"

Robin nodded, pushing the shades up a bit. "Oh yeah. But we can get revenge later; at the moment, I'm in the mood for some Coke."

"Okay," Danny agreed, moving to pick up the menu before him. "And while we eat, I'll tell you about the very scary thought I would have when my sister set me up."

* * *

'Rachel', 'Victor', 'Kori', and the green cat 'Garfield' were casually listening to the conversation that 'Richard' and Danny were having a few tables over.

Little did they know, a red-head on the opposite side of them was doing the same thing, only with people named Sam, Valerie, and Tucker.

'Rachel' turned and looked at 'Kori'. "Robin's playing this off a lot more than I thought he would," the goth mentioned, smirking slightly.

The green cat meowed its agreement.

'Victor' chuckled. "I knew setting Rob up was a perfect idea. His thoughts probably aren't even focused on Slade."

"I am very happy Robin has found a boyfriend," 'Kori' mentioned, clasping her hands together as she watched 'Richard' take a bite out of a piece of French toast. "Danny looks happy, too."

'Rachel' blinked. "How'd you even set them up so perfectly, anyway? Dating websites are hardly accurate." Not that she knew this, of course.

It wasn't like she had ever tried it or something. Psh, what chu talkin' 'bout?

'Kori' smirked, but it melded into something of a friendly smile. "It's really funny, actually! This girl I met, she said her name was Jasmine, was setting up her brother like we have Robin. On top of that, their profiles were 'compatible', so we set them up." A proud grin crossed across the 'humans' face.

"Ah," Victor mentioned.

Garfield sneezed.

* * *

Danny liked Richard. It was a very quick and easy emotion. He wasn't a fashionista, he could hold a conversation, and anytime there was a mention of something touchy ("Why do you wear shades?" "They're there because I just…one of my secrets." "Oh, I understand." "Really?" "You're not the only one with secrets, Richard.") they would leave the subject, and the way Richard held himself was just alluring.

Plus, Richard was nice. And hot, of course, but the fact that Richard had the natural understanding air, even if he was a bit judgmental, just made him easier to talk to.

"Shhhhhh, we don't want them to realize we know they're watching us," Danny hushed, referring to the fact they had both pointed out the two groups that were, in a way, stalking them.

Richard rolled his eyes, not that Danny could see it through the shades. "So the group with the goth guy, beret dude, the red-head, and the other girl are your friends?" he asked, giving the ground a quick glance.

Danny chuckled. "Yeah. Sam's the goth one, Tucker's the guy with the beret, my sister Jazz is the red-head, and the other girl is Valerie." Danny shot a quick glance back towards them, meeting Tucker's eyes for a bit (long enough to catch the techno-geek's suggestive smirk) before turning back to Richard.

"Okay, enough about my friends. I see that group over there—" He jutted his thumb in there general direction "—so spill."

Richard grinned lightly.

Oh yeah. Maybe this 'boyfriend' thing could work out, after all.

_Robin's thoughts were working along the same lines._

* * *

**_Urm...I got bored. And this idea has been on my mind for ages, so I just decided to write it out. It's simple, cute, and full of plot-holes and issues but I don't give a damn. _**

**_I was surprised by the lack of Robin/Danny stories, or even one-shots, so I wrote a short fluffy one. :3 I tried to keep everyone in-character, but I don't think it worked out that way. Sowwiez._**

**_About the 'squeaky voice' thing: It's true. If anyone out there knows what Color/Winter guard is, my coach for that has a high pitch-voice and he's sooooo obviously gay. We've met his BF, too (who works on one of our competiting temas, lol). I couldn't resist adding that in there. XD _**

**_Erm, laterz y'all. Hope it helps with the severe lack of Robanny on the cite. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but since it's a one-shot, I can't bring myself to care too much. X'D_**

**_~Jetafray_**


	2. Not-So-Secret

**Interference (Two-Shot)**

* * *

"I still can't believe this actually worked," the red-haired human muttered, her eyes watching the two dark-haired boys as they chatted about something trivial on a date. "I mean, I could've sworn Danny was gonna flip after a week…"

A chuckle came next to her from the mischievous alien girl she had plotted with. "Richard's been overworked like crazy recently. He's been obsessing over something and he just needed this break." Kori sighed, smiling slightly as the couple before them laughed a joke they hadn't heard. "He needs this."

Jazz nodded her head in agreement. "Danny's been so stressed, too. He feels like he has to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders all the time and I just… thought meeting someone would help him relax." She smiled and turned her head to look over at Kori. "Ya know?"

Her friend nodded her head enthusiastically. "Oh, yes. Sometimes it's just like…"

"…They act like…"

"…Everyone's out to get them…"

"…And they just need a breather!" The two finished in near-perfect sync. Their eyes met for a moment before they began to chuckle lightly.

Jazz cocked her head a bit, returning her attention to her brother and his boyfriend. "They're really cute together."

"They are indeed!" Kori agreed.

"But they both have secrets," Jazz muttered softly. "And sometimes, secrets are hard to work around." She thought back to before she knew her brother's identity, when she thought he was truly a troubled teen of sorts.

Kori nodded her head. "Yes. Secrets can shatter them, as well as other relationships." She thought back to the entire Red X event, and how utterly betrayed they had all been by their leader. The alien brushed the thoughts aside and smiled brightly. "But it is also good!"

Her friend hummed in agreement. "They can bond. And trust."

Kori nodded again. "Right." She bit her lip like she wanted to say more, and after a moment of consideration, did. "Jazz, do you wanna see a movie sometime?"

Jazz blinked, stared at her for a moment, and then smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

They watched for another couple minutes as Richard and Danny hung out across from them at the coffee shop, only occasionally ducking to avoid being noticed.

They weren't the only ones, though…

Rachel sat uncomfortably with two other people she had met recently across from her. One was a goth, like herself, though that was the only thing they had in common. The boy was a mixture of Cyborg and Beast Boy… with the fascination of meet to go with it, while the girl took BB's role of vegetarian-lover.

Samantha Manson sighed as she poked at her salad with disinterest, not all too hungry. "So. Rachel. What kind of guy is Richard?"

"Yeah," the beret boy agreed. "I know Danny's happy with him and all, but we're still a bit worried…"

Rachel didn't exactly feel like talking, but she could feel their emotions pouring off them in rather annoying waves. "Richard's a good guy," the demon-in-disguise informed. "He's just a bit closed off at times and won't open up until there's a lot of trust between him and Danny."

Sam's face scrunched up a bit at that, but nodded in acknowledgement. "Danny's kinda like that… Amazing guy. Had a crush on him all freshman year, but he was utterly clueless." She laughed as a small blush crossed her face. "Of course, he knows now, but it doesn't matter because I'm going out with Tuck."

At that, her boyfriend slung his arm over her shoulder. "You betcha. Even if she refuses to eat meat, I love her." Her moved in for a kiss, but Sam placed her hand on his mouth.

"You smell like cooked cow. Kiss me after you drink your coffee."

Tucker pouted.

Rachel rose an eyebrow. "How long have you two been going out?" She wasn't prying, per se, but she was just curious.

"Early junior year," they jinxed. Sam continued, "Lotsa stuff happened during freshman and sophomore year, but it kinda cooled down…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Ghost stuff," Tucker answered. "After all, we're from Amity Park."

Rachel knew they were hiding something, and almost pried more, but decided their secrets were there's. She didn't exactly need to know.

"How about you?" Tucker turned around, shifting the conversation so that it focused on her. "Anything…interesting?"

Other than that she was Raven of the Teen Titans, a half-demon, and could rip them apart with her powers if she wanted to? …"I like tea."

Meanwhile, at a table another bit away but still within the line of sight, Victor, a pale-skinned Garfield, and a girl named Valerie were all stuck in a very intense conversation.

"What superhero couples are there again?" Valerie said, half wondering through curiosity, the other bit her slight A-list gossip issue even though she wasn't a part of it.

Victor held up a hand to tick of his fingers. "For young Titans… Kid Flash and Jinx, Herald and Bumble Bee—"

"Dude, I thought Bee was going out with Aqua," Garfield interrupted, giving Victor a side-glance.

Victor snorted. "That was months ago. Her and Herald started going out after the recall meeting a couple weeks ago."

Garfield huffed. "Oh. I wasn't aware of that."

"Who else?" Valerie pestered, though she was amused at their trade of dialogue.

Victor paused. "Well, I heard about Elle Phantom — you know, that ghost chick who looks like Phantom? — was going out with Speedy. And I think that Jericho was going out with Argent, but I could be wrong there."

"And Robin's in a relationship, but no one knows who with," Garfield added, though he had a knowing smile on his face.

"Funny," Valerie mentioned. "Phantom said the same thing to me." Eyes locked, and after a moment, the three of them all turned their heads in the direction of the raven-haired couple.

"Dude…" Garfield, or Beast Boy now, started.

"You don't think…" Valerie, AKA the Red Huntress, added.

"But then…" Victory, otherwise known as Cyborg, added.

The three shared an amazed look and wondered if their suspicions were confirmed.

They all broke into large grins and burst out laughing. After all, the idea was utterly ridiculous. Richard, Robin of the Teen Titans? Danny Fenton, ghost hero Danny Phantom? And them as a couple?

…Nah. It was probably just a coincidence.

* * *

Richard and Danny chuckled again, but instead of laughing at something the other had said, they were laughing at all the people they were both well aware were staring at them.

Danny rolled his eyes, smiling in a goofy way at the sheer hilarity of it. "They can't just leave us alone on a date once, can they, Robin?"

"Nope," the hero stated. "I think our teammates are too interested in out business to do that, Phantom."

The half-ghost nodded. "And they still haven't figured out we know each other's secrets?"

Robin snorted. "If they don't find it out by tomorrow when we go to the water park, we'll have to tell them."

Danny chortled. "And they call me clueless…"

"You are sometimes. It took you three more days to figure out my secret than it did for me to know yours," Robin pointed out.

Danny stuck out his tongue. "Whatever."

* * *

**_So… I'm in the car for a sixteen hour car ride. Of course I'm going to write something. And this just popped into my head so I was like, "Eh, why not?" so now it's a two-shot. Cute though, huh?_**

**_*Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie are all 18 and it's the summer after highschool graduation. Let's say this is an AU where Jazz hasn't told Danny she knows his secret, but she knows. And Valerie knows too…somehow. Maybe Danielle told her or something. (*hasnoideawhatplotcouldpossiblyworkforthisthing*)_**

**_On a side note… I've got another twelve hours in the car. If anyone has a plot bunny they'd love to see a one-shot for, lemme know. If it interests me, I'll give it a shot. Because I'm bored. _**

**_Buh-Byez, _**

**_Jet_**


End file.
